New Xandar
Many years into the past, the Nova Corps tried to protect the Earth from the Annihilation Wave. They failed, and the world was devastated by it. Some of the few surviving humans are the Bakian clan, a family of which one of its missing members, Eve, was a Nova. One night as they were escaping from a horde of the Wave's creatures, they split up. One of the youngest members, Anwen, was rescued by Eve, her returning mother, few moments after having found the Mind Gem, one of the Infinity Gems inside one of the creatures. Thanos also lurked in the shadows of New Xandar, with another of the Gems, the Time Gem, in his possession. Eve reunited Anwen with the rest of the Bakian clan, and gave each of them Nova Stars. After escaping from a horde of bugs by using the Mind Gem Anwen had found, they tried to retreat to the Nova HQ, but found the place wrecked, with the Novas stationed there killed, and the gem in their possession missing. At other side of New Xandar, Star-Lord returned to Gamora, who had scavenged the Nova HQ some time between the attack on it and the Bakians' arrival, having found the Space Gem. In the future, Thanos was overpowered by a Nova in a battle for the possession of the Infinity Gems, but was able to flee from it by going back in time using the Time Gem, losing all the stones in his possession at the time by doing so. Having failed once more, Thanos met his past self, who was already in possession of the Time Gem, and killed him, taking the gem for himself as the situation demanded another strategy. As he had went back in time to before the Bakian clan reunited with Eve, Thanos posed as an ally, to the point of giving them the Time Gem to earn their trust, and accompanied them in their journey, which remained the same as originally. After finding the ravaged Nova HQ, the Bakian clan and Thanos confronted Star-Lord and Gamora, forcing them to stop fighting by using the Mind Stone. In exchange for three Nova Stars, they acquired the Space Gem. Because they wanted to achieve a common goal, the destruction of the Annihilation Wave, Star-Lord and Gamora joined the Bakian clan and Thanos in their mission. The next gem, the Power Gem, was found being protected by Groot, who gave it to them and joined their party. Through a vision, Eve was guided by the Stones to Magus City, a sanctuary under the protection of Adam Warlock, wielder of the Soul Gem, who used it to keep the Annihilation Wave at bay. Unbeknownst to the Bakians and their allies, Adam also fed on the souls of the inhabitants of the city to power himself and keep the monsters away. When the Bakian were received by Warlock and his Knights of Xandar, Eve went straight to the point, and demanded to take the Soul Stone to complete the Infinity Gauntlet and destroy the Annihilation Wave. Warlock opposed Eve, leading to a fight for the ownership of the Stone, while the rest of the Bakian Clan and their allies confronted the Knights. Drax the Destroyer, a being bent on hunting down Thanos, irrupted into the battle, and demanded the presence of the Mad Titan. The Bakians attacked him, initially believing him to be an enemy. When Warlock used the Soul Stone on Eve to control her, she discovered the full use he gave to the Stone. Thanos tackled Warlock and saved Eve before her soul was consumed, and took the Soul Stone for himself. Thanos turned to Eve, and seemingly killed her, before taking the other four Stones from her. Thanos released a behemoth bug to deal with his former allies while he teleported away to find the remaining gem, the Reality Stone. He was subsequently attacked by his future self, who had come to the past to acquire the Infinity Gauntlet and knew the location of the final part. Back in Magus City, the Bakian Clan used their dog Zigzag's smell enhanced by the Nova Star to track down the Reality Stone from the scent of Eve's gauntlet. Star-Lord, Gamora and Groot remained in Magus City, where they used Nova Stars to empower themselves and keep the behemoth at bay. After killing his future self, Thanos headed to Mount Terizi, but the Bakian Clan had already obtained the final gem. With the ability to alter reality, the Bakians were match for the power of Thanos and his five stones. Anwen created a giant mecha out of thin air to battle Thanos, but it proved ineffective. Menzin tried to push Thanos out of reality, causing an explosion that knocked each parties down. When she recovered from the explosion found the Reality Stone, Anwen was confronted by Thanos. Awen suspiciously gave Thanos the Reality Stone without a fight, and the Mad Titan boasted about the completed Infinity Gauntlet. However, the Gauntlet started acting odd. The gem that Awen had given Thanos wasn't the Reality Stone, it was a newly-created "Death Stone." Thanos quickly succumbed to the Death Stone and turned to dust. | PointsOfInterest = * Nova Corps HQ Ruins * Magus City * Mount Terizi | Residents = * The Bakian Clan ** Anwen Bakian ** Eve Bakian ** Fayne Bakian ** Menzin Bakian ** Anwen's and Fayne's Grandfather (deceased) ** Zigzag * Adam Warlock * Drax the Destroyer * Gamora * Star-Lord * Annihilation Wave ** Annihilus * Thanos | Notes = * New Xandar doesn't actually have an official name as it was chosen by its ruler Annihilus. | Trivia = * Dustin Weaver's first outline of Infinity Gauntlet featured Star-Lord, Gamora and Drax the Destroyer as the already-established Guardians of the Galaxy when they first appeared, which would have allowed room for more characters, both new and obscure. One of the scrapped characters was a version of Aleta Ogord. | Links = }}